you wanna play with magic?
by rosawolf
Summary: this is my first fanfic hope you enjoy. seto's past comes back to haunt him and the rest of team crafted. while seto has to make a choice that will either kill or save team crafted but will cost his life or freedom at the same time. story contains setosorcerer, deadlox, skydoesminecraft, bajancanadian, jeromeasf and the rest of team crafted. includes oc's, will accept submissions.
1. flashback part 1

Seto's pov

*5 years ago*

All I wanted to do was run. My girlfriend had just murdered the whole village. My family and friends, all gone. She stood in front of me, grinning and covered in blood. "There, now no one can get in the way of our relationship" she said coming close enough to kiss me. She leaned forward and pulled me into a kiss. I made sure she wasn't looking and placed my hand in front of her chest, the purple aura dancing off my fingertips and fired. Her face changed from happiness to shock as she doubled over releasing me from her lips, clutching her bloody chest. I stared at her and ran. Ran away from the village that ruined my life.

*hours later*

I was in a forest at night, tired and worn out from hours of running. I stumbled over a root and fell over, my head hitting a rock as I landed on the forest floor. As my vision began to blur I saw a figure wearing a pair of headphones that glowed green at the side, run over and kneel over next to me yelling something I could only hear bits of. Then everything went black.

Ty's pov

I was out with sky trying to find our way home in the dark when I heard someone stumbling through the forest near us. Sky looked at me and mouthed the word 'mob?' with a worried look on his face. I shook my head and crept closer to the noise, only to find a young boy about 14 wearing a long purple cloak that nearly covered his whole head stumbling through the forest. I followed and watched him until he tripped and fell over, his head landing on a sharp rock. I ran over and knelt beside him yelling at him to stay awake. Then he blacked out so I called over sky "get here quick its a boy our age and he's seriously injured!". Sky ran over and helped me carry him to the medical ward at the start of the sky army base.


	2. flashback part 2

**Authors note: thanks for all the reviews people! For the people who want to submit an oc this is what I need:**

**Minecraft name**

**Nickname**

**Pairing (with one of team crafted. Ty's taken)**

**Appearance**

**Personality**

**Strengths and weakness**

**Hope that helps ;) anyways on to the next chapter...**

Sky's pov

*1 week later*

I have a really bad feeling about this boy. He keeps tossing and turning. There's also a soft purple aura coming from his hands. I'm not sure I should let him stay here, he could kill us all or worse. Turn us in to the squids. Ty doesn't want me to get rid of him he thinks he could be a wizard because of the aura. I sat on the chair next to his hospital bed and stared at the long royal purple cloak that we recently cleaned. The edges were woven with budder and there were hints of gray in the silky fabric. It was held together at the top with a crystal creeper broach that shimmered in the light. I sat there staring for what felt like hours before ty and ssundee came bursting in covered in scratches and ink.

Ssundees pov (another new pov yay!)

Me and ty were just outside resting by the small budder wall that surrounded our home and hospital when we were attacked by a group of squids wielding swords. We punched a few squids to death then ran inside to alert sky and the rest. We burst through the hospital door and found sky staring at the boy's cloak. "Get your sword there's squids attacking!" I whisper yelled so I would not wake the boy up. "What?!" sky screamed as he jumped out of the seat. We ran through the door and joined everyone else in the fight.

As we fought more squids came from nowhere to replace the dead squids. We were all cornered in the end and were about to be killed when a ball of fire came from inside the base and killed every single squid. We looked at the gate to find the boy leaning against the hospital wall trying to hide his face with the cloak which he must of put back on.

Seto's pov

I was in a void of darkness for what felt like a month before I finally woke up in a strange room made from gold. As soon as my senses came back I could hear the sound of fighting outside. I quickly got out from the bed and put my cloak back on. Just as I got outside I saw the boy wearing the glowing headphones and who looked like his friends cornered by sword holding squids. The squids were about to kill them but I formed a large fire ball in my hands and fired killing every single squid. I tried to hide my face as the bewildered group turned to face me. "HE WON DA HUNGER GAMES MITCH!" I turned my head slightly to see a hairy bacca high five a young boy wearing a black and red chequered hoodie. I smiled slightly as they all came over to thank me for saving them.


	3. update

**Important update:**

**Sorry there hasn't been a new chapter lately I've decided to upload 2 new chapters every week. Mainly on a Saturday afternoon (uk time). **

**In other news I need one more oc and thats for... SKY! Thanks to benjagirl, spark Erica rose, the guest who let me use redhale and orangebunny30 for letting me use their oc's they will arrive soon ;).**

**Dragonflyz I would of used your oc but it needed a pairing and a description of the skin(couldn't find it on a skin stealer site).**

**If you want to ask me a question about the fanfic don't hesitate to pm me ;).**

**WELL BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. flashback part 3

**Author's note: yay new chapter! I'm bringing it out early too just for all the people reading :). Anyways on to the story...**

Mitch's pov

We were about to be killed and lose the final hunger games but he saved us. A strange kid who can use magic saved us! "He won da hunger games Mitch!" Jerome cried out as we faced each other and high fived. We all ran over and thanked him for saving our life's. A slight smile crept over his face as he accepted the thanks by nodding his head and looked around the bright buddery surrounding's. "This is the sky base if you were wondering" I told him making him jump slightly. "S-sky base?" he questioned making us all quiet and stare at him in awe. "d-did I say something wrong?" he said turning to look straight at us for the first time since he woke up. "Well you definitely said something but it wasn't wrong dude!" ssundee exclaimed making us all jump at the sudden sound. "Well. Since we know you can talk now, what's your name?" sky asked stepping forward.

"Well my names...seto" the boy we now knew as seto whispered looking down at the floor.

Seto's pov

*time skip*

It had been a few months since I told the people whose names I now knew what my name was and they all became friends with me. We were all outside in the warm sun making the wall surrounding the base bigger so it could fit around the new buildings and arena's that we built quickly thanks to my magic. I was stood at the place where the new entrance gate was going to be, moving budder blocks that had a purple glow surrounding them and my hands as they drifted through the air placing themselves where I pointed. I had become good friends with Mitch, Jerome, ty and sky, and they all had accepted me into the group. It was a quiet morning until two girls appeared...

**a/n: and in comes two of the chosen oc's but who are they? Well see you next timmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **


	5. flashback part 4

A/n: heeeeeeeeeellllllllooooooooo people my name is rosawolf and this I a new chapter of you wanna play with magic (I you didn't get it that's a ragegamingvideos reference).

I am so sorry I'm late with this chapter. Wow there's nothing much else to say apart from that there's OC'S IN THE STORY! Sorry I feel hyper heh heh heh any ways on with the story...

Sky's pov

It was peaceful day in the forest we built our growing base in, until mitch came in. "seto needs you two girls just appeared at the door and one of thems asking for ssundee" mitch blurted out a look of surprise and concern on his face. "thats odd maybe its a relative, can you go get ian while I have a talk with her" "sure sky" and with that mitch ran off to find ssundee.

I slowly rose from my chair and walked outside. I found two girls sitting on a budder block watching seto continue to build up the wall with magic. "ahem, which one of you is asking for ian and what are your name's?" I asked walking up to them their attention leaving seto. "it was me asking for ian" a girl with Long straight black hair with golden tips and golden side bangs, bright golden eyes, navy blue t-shirt with white edging, denim jacket, denim shorts, and white pumps said a hint of boredom in her voice "my name's miathekitty or minx for short and this is rustybrickz or fawn for short" she carried on pointing to the girl next to her who smiled and waved. She had Soft brown eyes, pale skin, rustyish coloured skinny jeans, and a leather jacket that is slightly brown. Short light blonde hair that is cut into a bob and Light brown boots with a slight heel. I introduced them to me and seto then struck up a conversation about budder to pass the time waiting for mitch and ian.

A while passed before mitch came back and I immediately knew why he was taking his time. As I turned around to face him I saw the rest of the group behind him looking at me sheepishly "they forced me to let them come sky It wasn't my fault!" Mitch yelled making all jump at the sudden outburst. "where's Ian" "he said he'd be here in a second" ty spoke up from behind mitch. As soon as ty finished speaking ian appeared at the front gates holding some budder ingots for seto but dropped them on the cobblestone floor with a clatter as he saw the girl I now knew as minx. "minx is that you?" he whispered walking closer to her. "OH MY NOTCH IAN I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!" minx shouted as she lept up into his arms, both of them hugging and crying over each over's shoulder's. Everyone stared at them in shock for a few seconds before they broke apart and walked off towards ian's house at the back of the base.

Jason's pov (new pov yay)

I couldn't help but stare at the girl who was still sat on a budder block looking at who looked like her friend walk away with ian. I stayed at the entrance even though everyone else had left a long time ago. "so Is that your friend" I spoke up sitting next to her on the block. "yeah she seems so happy without me now" she replied a look of sadness on her face. We both went silent then turned to face each other and leaned into a kiss. 


	6. the war part 1

**A/n:** **hello everybody thought I'd bring out a new chapter early. YOU LUCKY PEOPLE! Anyways for the person/people who sent me the reviews saying that they didn't like oc's and the story 'stink's' WELL WHY ARE YOU READING IT THEN! IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY THEN DONT SAY IT! Anyways onto the story...**

Jason's pov

*present day*

I still remember when I and fawn first met. Two years later the rest of team crafted got girlfriend's when a large group of multiple families can looking for a place to stay, so we built a tall building and on every floor lived one of the families. Eventually we built an area like the team crafted sector were we lived in-between us and their families so neither was too far away.

Sky's girlfriend was meowyfromminecraft or sage emille but we just called her sage. She hadgreen headphones with black designs, curly light brown hair, light yellow t-shirt, gray shorts, sea green converse, tan skin, one light blue eye And one yellow eye which reminded sky of dawn but it was okay because he was over her now. Mitch's girlfriend was redhale or red for short. She had black-brown hair tied back in a messy side ponytail, peaceful grey eyes, pale, freckled skin. She usually wears loose t-shirts and joggers, but will dress appropriately when the need arises also she always wears boots. Jerome's girlfriend was spark Erica rose or spark for short. She had a Blue fluffy Cookie Monster hoodie, shorts, light blue running shoes, a rope necklace with a conch shell on it. Her hair was blond with blue tip's (**sorry if that's not the colour but it sounded nice with hair like that**).ty's girlfriend (**my oc yay**) was rosawolf or Rosa for short. She was a wolf hybrid which meant that she had gray wolf ears and a tail. She had black converse, black skinny jean's ,white t-shirt with an open black, blue, red and white checked shirt hanging loosely over the top. Her eyes were a soft brown with budder coloured flecks dancing in her eyes every time she blinked and her hair was wavy and a hazel brown with gold tips.

I walked through the grounds of the ever growing sky army base marvelling at the fact that 9 thousand people lived here and the number just kept going up. I activated my jetpack and flew to the front gates to talk to spark and sage while they had guard duty. "Hey spark hey sage" I said landing in front of them. "oh hai Jason how's it going?" they both asked speaking at the same time. "Nothing much just, AHHH!" I screamed as an arrow pierced through my shoulder sending me to the floor crying in pain.

Sage's pov

One second Jason's stood talking to me and spark, the next he's on the floor with an arrow through his shoulder. I gasped out in shock and turned around for some unknown reason to find a large group of people staring at us three in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU STOOD STANDING THERE FOR.? RAISE THE ALARM AND BRING SETO NOW!" I screamed sending them off to the alarm tower. I turned to face Jason and saw a large army heading towards us. alarm's rang out from behind me and moments later the whole of team crafted appeared next to me in full armour and swords glinting in the sunlight as soon as seto appeared a females voice rang out from the over side of the field. "Well well seto nice to finally see you again. You know I've come to get revenge for what you did to me, so you wanna play with magic? BRING IT ON!"

**a/n: well how about this cliffhanger then? I have nothing much else to say apart from DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	7. the war part 2

**a/n: well here's the start of the battle hope you enjoy! ;)**

ty's pov

the way seto reacted after that mysterious voice called out to him got everyone worried about the upcoming battle. He just sank to the floor whispering "no no no no no this cannot be happening I swear I killed her all those years ago" . "seto who is it and what do you mean 'I thought I killed her'?" sky asked kneeling next to seto wrapping his arms around him trying to comfort him. " I-I-Its my old girlfriend a-and I tried to kill her years ago because s-s-she murdered my family and friends. It w-w-was the night you found me in the woods" seto stuttered clutching the edge of his cloak. "SKY ARMY, TODAY WE SHALL FIGHT TO HELP A CLOSE FRIEND SETO, BUT BEWARE MAGIC MAY BE INVOLVED SO BE PREPARED!" sky shouted, standing up to face his army and friends. They all cheered in unison including everyone in team crafted and stood in formation infront of the enemy who we saw for the first time. To be honest we were afraid of them a bit. It turned out to be an army of mages and sorcerer's with strange swords and different coloured auras flaming from their hands. We stood in the large baren land for what feels like hours before sky screamed "CHARGE!" and we ran forward full of adrenaline catching the other side by surprise which gave us an advantage.

Seto's pov

Rosa stayed by my side as all my friends rushed into a battle that would get them killed. I was leaned against the wall trying to find the strength to stand up when a sorcerer teleported in front of me stabbing rosa, grabbing me and teleporting away taking me with him the last thing I remember before blacking out was rosas shocked face and a cage hovering in the middle of the battle.

Sky's pov

We charged and fought from the corner of my eye I saw minx go down and red trying to drag/carry her back to the base. I ran over after killing a mage who looked a lot like seto and helped carry her back grabbing fawn on the way because she was a good healer. When we got to the base we found a nearly dead rosa curled in a ball at the gates surrounded by blood. Fawn lifted her up careful not to tread on her tail and carried her into the hospital were there was already a lot of casualties we placed the girls on beds and ran back out to the fight.

As I got to the middle of the scorched and blood covered field I found a cage with seto inside blacked out. I woke him up and when he used his powers to get out they bounced back and fizzled out. He cried in shock as a hole was burnt in his cloak "try and figure out how to get out I'll be back with help" I yelled over the noise of fighting and ran off.

**a/n: sorry about the short chapter there will be another! By the way I'm not taking oc's now, I forgot to say sorry. Anyways all ocs that have been mentioned can you tell me weather I can kill them or not thanks :) BYYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	8. the war part 3

**a/n: oh my god I'm so sorry for the wait I got extreme writers block and couldn't think of anything for ages. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter ;)**

setos pov

I watched in despair as the sky army base was bombed and Jerome and bajans enchanted tree fell to the ground along with numerous buildings and arenas. I watched sky army begin to lose the fight and all I could do was sit in a cage and watch people die in a fight not meant for them. All glimmers of hope that was still left vanished as the female voice from before rang out across the battle field " MY WONDERFUL WARRIOR'S OF MAGIC, IT IS TIME TO ACTIVATE STAGE THREE OF THE PLAN. GET THEM!". As soon as those words were spoken all the enemies stopped fighting and ran for team crafted, after a relatively short struggle everyone in team crafted were captured, disarmed and stood in a row.

After about five minutes of eerie silence the enemies leader walked forward showing herself to the vast crowd of people. Her name was silverwind and she wore an long blue dress with a silver cape which fluttered in the wind, her pale hair almost blending in with the cape. "Now then is this the group of setos so called friends. Well we will just have to make one of them suffer for seto now shall we?" With that silverwind stabbed ty in the chest sending him toppling to the ground putting the whole of team crafted and the sky army into shock. I stood up anger rising inside me and screamed out "ENOUGH!"

Mitches pov

We were all knelt down beside ty trying to keep him alive when a ball of brilliant purple and silver light burst from setos cage, blinding everyone. There was a large crashing sound and when the light disappeared, in setos place was a crushed cage with seto on top glaring at the girl who tried to kill ty " silverwind you went too far, what do you want from me?" " I want you of course. You know what, if you surrender your friends will go free but if you choose to fight then your friends will die" the girl named silverwind spoke pointing towards us at the last part.

"i-i-I surrender, just let them go" seto whispered hanging his head and stepping off the cage the purple aura vanishing from his hands. "NOOOO!" we all yelled before being dragged to the remains of our base and placed inside along with the rest of our army. We watched in sadness as seto walked over to silverwind as she laughed and started to lead him and her army away. Sky carried ty to the hospital while Jerome and I ran to our enchanted tree crying as it disintegrated and floated into the air leaving the remains of our possessions and the broken house which used to be on the tree. We all sat outside the hospital near the gates when seto teleported in front of us giving us a sad smile and saying that he was on a timer and came to heal ty and say goodbye then entered the hospital. After a few minutes seto came out said bye and ran out the gates not looking back. we never cried so much until that day.


	9. the end?

**a/n: hello guys I'm afraid this is the last chapter of you wanna play with magic... BUT there is a sequel coming out which I will explain more of at the end including the name. I still don't care that half of team crafted aren't in the group anymore but I want to carry on writing anyways. By the way rosawolf isn't me just a character that has the name made by me, if that makes sense ;). Oh yes shes a sorceress too and her clothing will change YAY! **

Fawns pov

I cant believe setos gon. He came into the ward where I was putting ty to sleep so I could heal him when seto came in healed ty, said goodbye and left. an hour later after ty and the girls who were with me stopped crying we went outside to see the destruction and the whole army either cleaning up the mess or bawling their eyes out at the losses. When I turned towards team crafted Jerome and mitch were leaning over a small golden sapling with an all too familiar aura swirling around it. I called out to rosa and she ran to the sapling clutching her bloody and matted tail doing something we never knew about which shocked us all

Rosas pov

I ran to the sapling and skidded to a halt feet sliding on the wet grass. " I hope to notch this works" I muttered pushing a shocked mitch and Jerome away and kneeling in front of the sapling. I placed my hands around the sides of the plant and concentrated, a blue and silver aura coming from my hands and snaking into the plant which after a while shot upwards growing at an extremely fast rate until it looked the same as the old one. I opened my eyes and stood up sensing the vast crowd staring at me in awe and shock, I backed away looking at sky who fainted on the spot and then mitch and Jerome started bawling even harder in what I hoped was happiness.

*3 years later*

Everyone was carrying on with their lifes after spending three years rebuilding the base. I was accepted as a sorceress and I had changed into my proper clothing which was a knee length dress and a blue and silver hooded cloak that was like setos but the clasp was a diamond crescent moon. I have to admit though, everyone thought that I was a hybrid but that was just halve of my spirit animal...

**a/n: there you go! The ending of you wanna play with magic! The new sequel will be called... SPIRIT ANIMALS! Unfortunately you will have to wait to know what the title means hahahahahahahahahaha!... sorry, a bit over reactive there lol. Byyyyyeeeeee. **


End file.
